Parody of BDaman Story
by redit
Summary: I wrote this random thing ages ago. I have added an interesting uh... ANNOYING character which I made up, to the original plot line. On Hiatus and will be re-written in due course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's Redit here and I have begun to type out my B-Daman stories instead of my Sonic ones. I don't really know that much about B-Daman so don't mind if I give the characters a nickname and just call them that if I don't know what their name is. This particular fic is just the series episodes and I've put Teresa (My character) and her story into it until it only vaguely resembles the actual show. Redit does not own anything or anyone except Teresa and briefly Cobalt Blade when she stole it off of Yamato but Gray stole it off of her and Yamato stole it back again. Redit is also not responsible for any brain damage, annoying habits, nightmares or any other physical or mental damage that could be caused by reading this. After that far too long intermission, lets begin.**

Chapter 1-Cobalt Blade

"Ha ha! I'm winning!" Yamato exclaimed as he ran down the street.

"Geeze, he's _weird_!" Enjyu muttered to himself as he watched.

"He's not the one standing on a giant rock in the middle of nowhere talking to himself." a voice pointed out from behind him.

"What the fu-" Enjyu said as he spun around to see who it was but tripped over backwards and fell down. "Ow..." he moaned as he sat up.

"I'm not _that_ scary looking!" she laughed as she skidded down the other side of the rock.

"What?" Enjyu asked himself, "Teresa?"

_Later..._

"I'm not short! I'm vertically challenged!" Yamato insisted to the two big meanies who'd come into town.

"Yeah, back off you big meanies!" Teresa exclaimed as she stood next to Yamato.

"Hey! You two!" Terry said from the building.

"Hi Terry!" Teresa said, waving.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Oh, _fine_ then! You think you're _so_ cool just cos you have a sword!" she sulked.

"Yeah it is pretty nifty, eh?" he replied.

"I think some skill with that B-Daman would be pretty '_nifty_' right about now." one of the big meanies mocked.

On that note Terry blasted the water tank and it fell on the two guys **(at least, I think they're male. Could have been hamaphrodites..) **and jumped away from building to building yelling about something.

"Wow, who was that? And... who are _you_?" Yamato asked as the crowd departed.

" That was T-" she began but decided she didn't need crap about her name sounding like Terry's so she said, "He's an old friend."

"Boy friend?" Yamato asked.

"That's none of _your_ business." she replied, "But my name's T-" she stopped again as she felt the unmistakeable feeling of being watched.

"Would you please go a bit further than T?" Yamato asked.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"No..." he replied.

"Neither, but I _felt _it." Teresa replied, "This smells like Wen and Lee."

"Huh?" Yamato asked not understanding a word.

"They're right _there_!" she exclaimed and threw a random ninja star at them.

"Aahhh FU you crazy BI!" exclaimed Wen from the alley way.

Teresa sniggered,"C'mon let's go before they catch up to us!"

_They ran for a little while..._

"So, um, where _do _you live?" Teresa asked Yamato as she stopped.

Yamato laughed and started running in the opposite direction.

"I _knew_ that!" she exclaimed and ran after him.

_Another little while later..._

"I still don't really know who you are." Yamato said.

"Well that's kind of hard to explain but I'm not going to hurt you... much,"she laughed at the look on his face, "But seriously, it'll all make sense when the time is right. For now you'll just probably give me funny looks and say 'huh' alot."

"Okay... I think I can live with that." he said as he walked through the door into the cafe.

"Oh Yamato, there you are!" Mei exclaimed, "I was so wo-" she paused, "You must be-"

"Teresa" she said and held out her hand, then remembered they were originally Japanese and bowed instead.

"But he can't be ready yet..."

"Don't worry, he's got me!... Okay maybe you should worry then but he's stronger than you think."

While all of this was going on Yamato had spotted his cake, "Oh, my favourite-"

"Don't even _say_ it! That's festy!" Teresa said shaking her head.

Gray stormed in looking extremely pissed **(pissed off that is, not drunk)**.

Mei gasped, Yamato 'huhed' and Teresa said, "Don't you know it's rude not to knock!"

"What?" he said confused. This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Storm in, look scary, take Cobalt Blade. Not have some random, yet, strangely familiar person tell you when you're being rude.

"I _said_-"

The roll of the eyes, the hand on hip, this couldn't be- "Teresa!?" Gray asked.

"I don't look _that_ different! It's only been..." she counted on her fingers, "Three and a half months!"

"Well, you look more like Wen than ever because your hair's longer and your eye's are darker-"

"I think that's the most insultingest thing anyone has ever said to me! Me? Look like Wen? Don't make me throw up on you!"

He sniggered.

"So I suppose you're looking for Cobalt Blade?"

"Yeah."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"You can't have it,and you can tell the rest of them to shove it up their asses!"

"I would, but I'll get in big trouble and I'll be in even more trouble if I don't get that B-Daman!"

"Yeup" she said in her 'go away now' voice.

Gray was getting annoyed, "Listen here kid!" he said, turning to Yamato, "I know you've got Cobalt Blade so hand it over!"

Teresa was picking at a brick with her pocket knife.

"No way! I don't even know what's going on here but if I had a B-Daman-"

Teresa removed a brick from the wall and Cobalt Blade came out.

"It's a nerd! It's a pain!" Teresa said.

"It's Cobalt Blade..." Gray said in awe.

"Yeah that's what I said, it's a pain in the ass!" she exclaimed.

"So now you've got a B-Daman, what are you going to do with it?" Gray asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Yamato asked.

Gray sighed in exasperation. This could take awhile, this guy's even worse than Teresa, "I challenge you to a B-DaBattle!" he put it in plain English.

"Now you're talking!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Take it outside please!" Mei quickly jumped in before they destroyed the cafe.

"Here," Teresa muttered to Yamato, "If you're ever in serios trouble use these." She proffered a magazine of B-DaBalls which were a, um, _interesting_ shade of green if you find boogies interesting.

"Why don't I get any?" Gray asked being sarcastic.

"Cos you're not special enough!" she replied.

**I will not write about the dumb 'B-DaBattle', I've run out of ideas for now. Feel free to write the rest of this chapter yourself.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story does not contain a map, feel free to draw you're own. Did you like the last chapter? I didn't. This is the second chapter and as you know I only own Teresa and that pen over there... Anyway, I hope you like my work. If you have any complaints please call 1800 TRY AGAIN LATER! Sorry it takes me forever.**

Chapter 2-The Best B-DaBattle

"Just _GO AWAY!_" Teresa screamed at Bull.

"MAKE ME!" he yelled back.

Gray shot the rock and Bull vanished. "What a freak!" she exclaimed, "I mean there's no need to _yell_ or anything..."

"Yeah, you can thank me later." Gray muttered as he walked off.

"Dammit! I wanted to battle him properly..." Yamato said **(a little out of character I know)**.

"Yeah, well, maybe tomorrow. Okay?" Teresa replied.

"Are you all right Yamato?" Mei asked as they went back inside.

_The next day..._

Yamato's 'friend' came over again. They were talking about Gray. Yamato showed Bull the 'picture' of 'Gray' that he 'drew'.

"He looks like this." Yamato said.

"A piece of paper?"

"_No!_ What's ON the paper!."

"He means Gr- uh, this guy." Teresa said and held up a black and white illustration of him which was much easier to recognise than Yamato's.

"Psh, show off..." Yamato replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Bull suddenly exclaimed. Teresa seemed to be mouthing him.

"Well, let's get a move on, we have to get back down yet..."

_Sometime later..._

They were climbing up the cliff face. "This SUCKS!" Teresa complained, this is even bigger than Enjyu's rock!"

"What?" Bull asked as he slipped.

"Never mind." she said quickly, as Yamato leant down to grab his wrist. "Watch out!" Teresa yelled as a bunch of rocks cascaded down, but despite her warning, one hit Yamato's other hand anyway.

"Argh sh-" Yamato began, but looked sideways at Teresa and was silent.

Teresa smiled to herself, 'One down.' she thought as she pushed Bull up and Yamato pulled.

Yamato's head poked over the side of the cliff. He was hit in the face by a B-DaBall, "OW!!" he exclaimed as he pulled himself up onto the flat. Bull and Teresa followed.

"YOU!" Gray exclaimed, "Where's Lienna!?"

"_I _don't _know_!" Teresa replied, "You think I joined the Shadow Alliance on free will?"

"Er, yes?" Gray faltered.

"Damn you're a sharp one." she cursed, "But that doesn't mean I'm a bad person! I had nothing to do with your sister. Besides, SA is like one of those _was_ things..."

"Oh," Gray said and his anger evaporated.

Yamato, sensing the conflict was over said, "I wanna battle you properly!"

"Only on one condition, if you lose, you have to give Cobalt Blade to me!" Gray replied.

_Blah blah blah ,"Hey, how'd you do that?" blah "You have to read the wind..."_

"You don't _read_ the wind! You have to _feel _it and listen to it!" Teresa interuppted.

"What d'you mean?" Gray asked, fascinated.

"Well, if you _really_ concerntrate you can hear things on it, like I can hear Wen being disrespectful to what's 'is name." she replied.

"Oh whatever!" Yamato said because he was losing track of the conversation...again...

They continued battling for awhile before Yamato complained about his hand being sore.

"What, I had no idea..." Gray murmured.

Teresa opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again, firmly telling herself "_No_".

"No, what?" Gray asked.

"Nevermind, I'd rather live, you guys look pretty intense at the moment..." she replied.

"Right..." he said and they kept battling.

_Finally_ they decided that they were equal with each other and were all like 'yeah, whatever'. That was when Bull decided to try and claim their B-DaMan.

"Oh shut up!" Teresa said and kicked him in the shin. He fell backwards, almost off of the rock/cliff, but Yamato grabbed his arm in time. "You should just let him go..." Teresa remarked as she watched Gray and Yamato pull him up.

"Are you sure you're not still part of the SA?" Gray asked, suspicious again.

"Do you REALLY think everyone is decent underneath?" she retorted.

"Well, you are..." Gray reasoned.

"The only reason _I_ joined the SA was because I thought that this world neede more order. But after awhile I realised that they would just make it a horrible place. So _I'll_ go for world domination and show them that they can do it without power and without cronies! All I need is me and my strong will! So that's why I left and told them to shove it up their butts..." she revealed.

"Well", said Gray, "hi, I'm Gray, I'm glad I wasn't called Purple."

"Did you know that if you eat purple foods you can increase your life expectancy?" Teresa quizzed them.

"I'm Bull, they call me Bull because I-"

"am full of Bullsh-?" Teresa finished for him. He glared at her.

"It's not as hard getting back down." Gray said to Yamato.

"Good!"

"It's _much_ WORSE!" he replied.

**TADAA! Hope you liked it! I think Teresa makes this show much more entertaining!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it's been a while

**Well, it's been a while. The previous chapters are…terrible! I must get around to changing them some time. Here's another chapter anyway.**

Yamato tapped his fingers on the table impatiently. He would have been saying, "Let's go to the B-Coliseum!" if Teresa hadn't effectively shut him up. All I'm saying is that it involved toilet paper…

"Oh would you stop that!" Teresa yelled as she slammed the newspaper on the table.

"What _is _that?" Gray asked, staring at it.

"A weapon… very handy. You should get one!" she replied as she rolled it up.

"Is it like the toilet paper?" Yamato asked, sidling away.

"I wouldn't get too close to Bull." She warned, ignoring his question. "He might want to pick your pockets."

Bull glared at Teresa in a filthy manner as Yamato sidled back to where he was originally sitting. Teresa poked her tongue at Bull in return.

"Can we go now? Pleaaaaase?" Yamato begged. He looked very excitable.

"Oh fine then. Don't wet yourself, geeze." She gave in, rolling her eyes. She had actually wanted to rest today, but Yamato was far too energetic for that.

"HUZZAH!" he yelled before sprinting out of the door.

Mei yelled something about not being too noisy, but the message was lost considering she'd made more noise than he had.

Later…

"Woah!" Yamato commented as they entered the B-Coliseum. "This place is _awesome_!"

"It's not causing _me_ any fear." Teresa sniffed.

Gray, Bull and Yamato turned to her questioningly, "Huh?" they all asked.

"The dictionary definition of awesome is to cause fear-" she got a lot of blank looks again. "Oh never mind!"

"Hey look! I wanna plat THAT!" Yamato exclaimed before running off.

"Uh, yeah, see ya…" Teresa muttered as she reluctantly followed his retreating back.

"Yeah! Strike!" she heard Yamato cheer noisily a few seconds later. She saw that Yamato had chosen to play a game involving pins… and he'd knocked them all over in one shot.

"How on earth did you do that?" Teresa demanded, "It isn't fair!"

"_That_ isn't how you play this game!" Gray explained as though they were stupid.

"I _know_!" Teresa yelled so loudly a few people briefly looked around at them. "But he got them all… in one shot! I've _never _been able to do that…" she moaned in defeat.

Gray tried to suppress his sudden urge to laugh.

"Shut up you!" she exclaimed, elbowing him in the gut before you could blink.

"Ow…" he gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. He doubled over, trying to breathe again.

"Ouch." Yamato sympathized.

"_Anyway_, this is… What's this game called again Gray?" she asked his twitching form.

He muttered something indecipherable from the floor.

"Pardon? What was that?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Gray grumbled angrily and stumbled back to his feet.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. The point is that you get ten shots and you have to shoot them as fast as you can WITHOUT hitting the pins. You can't knock them over!"

"Yeah." Gray agreed, "Like this." Despite his recent injury, he managed to get a perfect score.

"Something like that." She muttered in response.

"Just because last time you did it you blew perfect holes into the other end of the table, doesn't mean everyone can." Gray said, trying not to feed her ego. "We don't all have a stolen Crimson Soldier."

"Shush! Someone will hear!" She scolded, looking around in paranoia.

"Stolen?" Yamato asked, distrust coming into his eyes.

"Well, more like _borrowed_…" she tried to explain away.

Meanwhile…

"It is her!" an enraged Obaba exclaimed as he looked into the giant purple 'looking thing'. "The traitor!" he elaborated.

"Oh! It is too!" Wen exclaimed as though he'd only _just_ realized… which he had.

"Go and apprehend her, both of you!" he exclaimed in response.

Once Wen and Li had both left, Obaba face palmed quietly. "Moron…"

Anyway…

"You know what this means, right?" Teresa hissed under her breath at Gray.

"What's going on?" Yamato asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well I'm sorry! I didn't realize they were still watching!" Gray hissed in return, pretty much ignoring Yamato.

"Well…! Now he's going to send Li and Wen. He knows I can't beat them!" She replied.

It was at this point in time that the one that would be known as 'bird brain' walked in. He, of course was also a member of the Shadow Alliance.

"Oh _great_! Just GREAT!" she exclaimed in annoyance, bashing her head on the closest thing. This thing just so happened to be the area between Gray's shoulder blades.

"_Ow!_ That _hurt!_" he complained.

"Tell me about it." She replied as she rubbed her forehead. "You, Yamato, fight that idiot. It'll give us more time to think of a plan."

"Wha-?" Yamato asked, perplexed.

"Just do it." Gray encouraged, "Before she gets angry!"

"O…kay…?" Yamato replied as he walked off.

"Some guardian…" Teresa remarked as she and Gray walked to an area resembling a locker room. "I can't even look after myself let alone Yamato!" She sat down heavily on a nearby bench.

Gray sat next to her and began saying, "At least-" But 'Bird Brain' and Wen and Li interrupted him.

"We have come for you!" They said in perfect synch.

Teresa snorted in response. Gray looked at her sideways. "What?" She asked, "They sound funny!"

"It's not supposed to be _funny_! It's supposed to be _creepy_!" Wen complained.

"You'll have to intimidate me in another way. I'm way too used to you two! Hey, I just used every kind of 'to' in one sentence!" she mused.

Wen and Li looked at her in a funny way. She continued to talk. "Oh! Speaking of which, I haven't seen you guys for ages!"

"Don't try to talk your way out of this. You betrayed us too." Li stated.

"What are you looking at?" Wen demanded of Bird Brain. "Don't you have a job to do?"

BB glared at Wen for his insolence but walked away without any verbal complaints.

"You'll never win!" Teresa exclaimed, shaking her fist after BB.

"I thought I recognized you when I saw you before…" Wen thought aloud.

"Well, now you know." She sighed as she walked out of the room and onto the balcony area to watch Yamato battle.

He was getting his butt kicked, but BB was taunting him once again.

"He won't give in that easily! Especially not to you!" Teresa yelled down, trying to encourage Yamato.

Everyone looked up at her. "Well you don't ALL have to turn around. Talk about _nosy_!"

Wen and Li, despite themselves, laughed.

She winked at Gray. "They're not really all that bad. Surely even _you_ can see that by now?" Teresa whispered.

"They'll get into _a lot _of trouble if you don't stop it." He whispered back.

Teresa looked around at them. "If they don't go back, they can't be punished… or killed."

"What are you going to do? Protect them? Like you said, you can't even look after yourself." Gray pointed out harshly.

She glared at him for a very long time before pushing him off of the balcony.

His landing was okay, which just annoyed her even more.

All too quickly, Yamato had won his B-DaBattle. Which meant that Wen and Li would want to fight Teresa next.

She realized that she shouldn't have been so rash and pushed Gray. She should have asked him to be her B-DaBattling partner instead.

**Guh, two and a half pages… That's a lot for me! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
